slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130925143231
Wczoraj po 22, leżałam na łóżku i wymyślałam Sobie scenariusz do tej części, no i myślę kit, usiadłam i zaczęłam pisać, jednak o 23 rodzice zgodnili mnie z komputera, bo ich denerwowałam. xD No i dzisiaj dopiero teraz udało mi się usiąść i dokończyć. A jak rodzice mnie zgonili, poszłam do pokoju wzięłam zeszyt i napisałam 2 część balu, tą z moim wcześniej wspomnianym pomysłem. :> Otworzyłam oczy. Wooooo, zasnęłam? Podniosłam głowe i spojrzałam na twarz Kastiela, spał, miał na Sobie bokserki, zatrzymałąm wzrok na jego klacie, była pięknie wyrzeźbiona. Ja w przeciwieństwie do Kastiela byłam przykryta kołtdrą, odkryłam się miałam na Sobie stanik i.. i to wszystko, westchnęłam, chociaż tyle. Zakryłam się ponownie kołdrą, znalazłam na podłodze moje majtki, i nie chcąc znów zakładać tego durnego przebranka, wzięłam koszulkę Kastiela pobiegłam do łazienki rodziców i wzięłam szybki 4 minutowy prysznic, założyłam jego bielizne, jego koszulkę i zeszłam na dół, była trochę luźna i zasłaniała mi tyłek. Weszłam do kuchni i postanawiając pogwałcić zasady savoir vivru napiłam się soku z gwinta. Su: No i koniec mojego dziewictwa. - Westchnęłam. - I znów mówię do Siebie, to chyba jakas choroba... No i znów to robię! Cholera jasna stop! - Jestem idiotką. Myślami wróciłam do tego co się stało, nieokreślony czas temu, bo nie wiem ile spaliśmy i o której dokładnie Kastiel przyszedł i ile to trwało... Nie ważne!. ...Zawsze się bałam ' pierwszego razu ' jak każda nastolatka czytałam o tym w gazetkach, czytałam coś w necie, ewentualnie dowiadywałam się od znajomych. Bałam się, że będzie bolało, ale tak naprawdę było to najcudowniejsze doświadczenie w moim życiu. Głowę jednak zaprzątało mi pytanie, czy nie stało się to za wcześnie? Kocham go od jakiegoś czasu, ale koniec końców jesteśmy ze Sobą 4 dni... No dobra! Kocham go i prędzej czy później to i tak by się stało, no właśnie... '' kocham go '' '' kocham go '' , szkoda tylko, że mu o tym nie powiedziałam...Wolałam, stracić dziewictwo po pijaku, i wieczorem. Nie wiem czemu ale tak było. Westchnęłam i usłyszałam kroki na schodach. Cholera jasna? I co ja teraz zrobię?! Mam stanąć jak gdyby nigdy nic i z uśmiechem patrzeć jak wchodzi do kuchni? Eeee... Eee... Eee... Ok! Owróciłam się i udawałam, ze czegoś szukam. Kastiel wszedł do kuchni. Kas: O, tu jesteś złodzeju koszulek. - Wiedziałam, że się uśmiecha, będzie zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic? - Czego szukasz? No super i co teraz? Nagle zobaczyłam bateryjkę obok chlebaka. Chwyciłam ją, odwróciłam się na pięcie uśmiechając się zwycięsko. Su: Bateria w pilocie padła. - Kastiel miał już na Sobie spodnie i patrzył na mnie uśmiechnięty. Kas: Oddasz mi koszulke? Su: Teraz? - spytałam zszokowana. Kas: Tak. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Zdjął ze mnie sprawnie koszulkę, założył na Siebie i uśmiechał się kpiąco, zostałam w bieliźnie. Su: Iditota. - mruknęłam uderzyłam go w brzuch i szybko ruszyłam do pokoju, otworzyłam szafe, założyłam filetową koszulkę z opadającym ramieniem i czarne szorty które leżyły na podłodze, a reszte schowałam w szafie. Zeszłam na dół, Kastiel siedział na kanapie i skakał z kanału na kanał. Kas: Jakoś zadziałał bez wymiany baterii. Su: Mi nie zadziałał. - Skłamałam zgrabnie wygięłam usta w podkówkę i zajęłam miejsce obok Kasa, ten spojrzał na mnie. Kas: Twój pierwszy raz? - zapytał, wiedziałam, starał się zabrzmieć normalnie, ale wyczułam w jego głosie lekkie zakłopotanie. Su: Tak. - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało. Bałam się spytać go o to samo bo znałam już odpowiedź i nie byłam tym zachwycona, wiedziałam, że miał dużo dziewczyn i byłabym szczerze zdziwiona, gdyby okazało się że rozdziewiczyliśmy Siebie nawzajem, z resztą czułam że był doświadczony. Kastiel przyciagnął mnie do Siebie i pocałował w policzek. Kas: Bo już się zdziwiłem, że jesteś taka dobra. - zarumieniłam się, nie wiedziałam czy to był kompelent. Su: Dzięki? Zaśmiał się, spojrzałam mu w twarz, gdy się uspokoił pocałował mnie w usta, skręciło mnie w brzuchu. Su: Jesteś głodny? Kas: Jak cholera. Uśmiechnęłam sie i poszłam do kuchni, w lodówce leżały resztki kolecji rodziców, makaron i mięso z ważywami, pachniało chińskim jedzeniem, wszystko rzuciłam na paletnie, po 6 minutach smażenia rzuciłam wszystko na jeden talerz, Kastiel zwiabiony zapachem wleciał do kuchni, złapał na widelec, ja wzięłam drugi i zaczeliśmy jeść. Kas: Widziałem wczoraj Rebecce.. - powiedział spokojnie. Su: Ja też. - Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Gdzie ją widziałeś? Kas: Jak byłam na spacerze z demonem, zaczął na nią szczekać. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a ja zachichotałam. - Obrzucała mnie jakimiś morderczymi spojrzeniami, a ja chciałem paroma wyzwiskami, ale Sobie odpuściłem... A Ty gdzie ją widziałaś? Su: Stała na przystanku, zobaczyła mnie z Kentinem i podeszła. - Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam Sobie co powiedziałam, spojrzałam na Kastiela widziałam jak tężeje mu twarz, zaraz wściekły wykrztusił z Siebie. Kas: Myślałem, że miałaś spedzić dzień z Mikem, a Ty łazisz gdzieś z tym śmieciem! Su: Nie denerwuj się. - Wiedziałam, jak wyglądało to z jego perspektywy, złapałam go za rękę która spoczywała na stole, jednak ją wyrwał. - Spędziłam dzień z Mikem, wpadliśmy na Siebie z Kentinem gdy szłam do skepu! - Trochę mu ulzyło. - Jednak musisz zaakceptować, że to mój przyjaciel... - Dobra, koniec tematu, wyjaśniłam? wyjaśniłam. - A jak podeszła, to mnie przeprosiła. Kastiel zrobił zszokowaną minę, zapomniał o naszej małej sprzeczce. Kas: C-co? Su: A no właśnie to. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Przeprosiła, ja spytałam czy to wszystko i odeszłam. Kas: No nieźle. Potem opowiedziałam Kastielowi o tym jak będę mieszkać, o przygodzie z Rachel i o Kevinie, za to on wczorajszy dzień spędził w domu komponując, no i na parę godzin wpadł Lysander pograć. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę gdy Kas nagle wypalił. Kas: To teraz Ty będziesz przychodzić do mnie, bo u Ciebie za dużo nie zdziałamy, zawsze ktoś będzie. - Uśmiechał się szyderczo, a ja zrobiłam zszokowaną minę. Su: Kastiel! - Krzyknęłam, moja mina i głos zdradzała zarazem niedowierzanie i rozbawienie. Zaśmiał się. Kas: Idziemy do mnie? Muszę wyprowadzić Demona. Spojrzałam na zegarek, była 16. Skinęłam głową, wstałam zmyłam dawno już pusty talerz po jedzeniu, weszłam na górę założyłam koszulke z zakupów z Arminem i Alexym, był ciepło, więc nie zmieniałam spodni, do tego założyłam szpikli w panterkę z czerwoną kokardka. ( flek był już naprawiony. ) Zeszłam na dół Kastiel patrzył na mnie troche dziwnie. Su: Co się tak gapisz? Kas: Idziesz do klubu, czy na spacer z psem? - spytał zgryźliwie. Su: Nie mam zamiaru się przebierać. - odpyskowałam, gdy po raz kolejny mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Kas: Najwyżej będziesz miała na sumieniu czyjeś życie. Su: Bo? - Co on plecie? Kas: Jak będą się za Tobą oglądać jakieś napaleńce. Westchnęłam, złapałam go za ręcę i wyszliśmy z domu Podróż do jego domu, spacer z demonem odbyły się bez komplikacji, no nie licząc ataków słownych Kastiela, gdy ktoś się za mną obejrzał, w każdym razie ten dzień w porwónaniu ze wczorajszym był 100 razy lepszy. Było cudnie. Gdy wracaliśmy do domu Kastiela zaczynały boleć mnie nogi, jednak nie chciałam dać mu tej satysfakcji i kroczyłam dumnie. W jego domu byliśmy o 17, obejrzeliśmy jakiś film , zjedliśmy placki ziemniaczane, które zrobił Sobie dzień wcześniej i o 19 odprowadził mnie do domu, wszedł jeszcze do środka, staliśmy w przed pokoju, po chwili weszła mama czytając jakiś dokument. Mama: Cześć Sucrette. - Wtedy podniosła głowe. - O... - Przglądała się Kastielowi z zaciekawieniem. Kas: Dobry wieczór. - hhahahahaha, uprzejmy Kastiel. Mama: Dobry wieczór. - Spojrzała na mnie pytająco, do przed pokoju wszedł tata, w ręce trzymał telefon. Tata: Witam. Kastiel skinął głową i obaj podali Sobie ręce, było to trochę dziwne. Su: Mamo, tato. To jest moj chłopak Kastiel. Tata przyglądał mu się uwarznie, a mama była uradowana. Mama: Och! Miło Cię poznać! Więc to na wasz ślub zbieramy! Tata stracił Swoją powage i prychnął pod nosem, a ja poczułam, że robię się czerwona ze wstydu, miałam ochotę rzucić się na własną rodzicielke. Kas: Co? - spytał zdziwony. - Ślub? - na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Su: Nie słuchaj jej! - zwróciłam się do niego, a potem do mamy - Przestań wystraszysz go! Mama: Długo ze Sobą jesteście? - spytała rozpromieniona ignorując mnie. Su: Na pewno za krótko zeby mówić o ślubie! - krzyknęłam zażenowana, złapałam Kastiela za rękę i zaciągnęłam do mojego pokoju, gdy byliśmy już sami w pokoju zakryłam twarz w dłoniach - O mój boże. Nie mogłam ogarnąć tego co się przed chwilą stało, ' przez lufcik ' spojrzałam na Kastiela, stał sparazliżowany i wpatrywał się we mnie ze zdumieniem, nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się z niego śmiać, ten otrząsnął się i spojrzał na mnie lekko rozbawiony. Kas: Ślub? Nie zagalopowałaś się trochę? - uśmiechał się kpiąco. Uf! Uśmiecha się! Su: Moja mama jest nieobliczalna. - Przyznałam z przekąsem. Kas: Ślub. - prychnął i zdefiniował. - Miłość na papierku... Su: Tak uważasz? Kas: A Ty nie? Su: W sumie... Może i tak, ale mnie tam bardziej kręci ogranizowanie, wiesz wesele i tak dalej. - wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby, a on patrzył na mnie zdumiony i rozbawiny. Sala, impreza poprawiny, prezenty, tort, dekoracje, suknia... Su: Właśnie musze iść jutro po sukienke na bal. Kas: Chcesz mnie torturować? Westchnęłam. Su: To pójdę z Rozalią, albo Alexym. - Podeszłam przytuliłam się do niego. Tak, pójdę z Alexym, przecież jestem mu winna zakupy. .... Ciekawe, czy ktoż z was pamięta dlaczego jest mu winna zakupy. ;p